legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 Finale/Transcript
(Alex, Yang, Erin, Jessica, Raynell and Ian are seen in the back of a moving truck. Ian is seen checking on Yang) Ian:..... Alex: She okay Ian? Ian: As far as I can tell, but without my powers it's hard to say. Damn Feds... Erin: At least color is starting to return to her. Ian: Yeah that's true. Raynell: *Whimpers* Jessica: *Hugs Raynell* It's okay Raynell. Raynell: This is bad Jessie. They're gonna kill us... Jessica: If they wanted to, they would have done it already. They want us alive. Raynell: But for how long...? Alex: Its gonna be okay Raynell. We'll... We'll figure something out. Raynell: But Alex, they have ALL of us. Alex:..... Erin: She's right Alex. This isn't like all the other times they've taken our friends. Ian: Yeah. Alex: Well, there's gotta be a way. We always find a way guys. Jessica: I hope so Alex... Raynell:.... (Yang begins to wake up) Ian: Gnn, guys she's waking up. Yang: *Groans* … God I hurt... Erin: Yang. Good you're okay. Yang: Guys? What- *Notices they are in a truck and she has a dampener on* …. Ooooh not again... Jessica: Yep... Again... Alex: Except this time it's all of us. Erin: One big happy family. Yang: *Sigh* Crap.... Raynell: I'm scared.. (The truck suddenly stops) Ian:.... End of the line. Alex: Don't worry guys. We'll think of a plan. I promise. (The door opens and a Fed trooper and Unity Pact soldier are seen) Pact Soldier: All right out you go Defenders! Alex:..... Fed: Now. (The group gets up and exits the truck before they see the large building that makes up the Feds' HQ) Erin: Oh no.... Ian: Stay calm guys. Don't stress it. Fed: Get moving! Into the building now! (The group steps into the building. Soon all the Defenders are seen together as they all enter the building) Izuku: The Federation HQ... Tom: Man I didn't expect this. Scott: Guess they had good ties after all. ???: Oh we did. (Leonard then walks out) Leonard: The Pact was the perfect disguise to get close to the military. We've got tech here from The Multiversal Alliance and the Atlesian Military. (Abyssal then appears beside Leonard) Leonard: Though, not like we weren't already powerful without it. ???: He's right. (Storm and Wesker walk out) Storm: The boss has made a lot of progress with this operation. Alex: *Glares* Storm... Storm: Hello again Defenders. *Sees Blake B* Ah and there's who I was looking for. Blake B:.... Erin: What are you planning to do with us "Shadow Man"? Leonard: That is for Wesker and Oliver to decide. (Abyssal goes and brings Blake Hendricks over to Leonard) Leonard: I have other things to attend to concerning Mr. Hendricks here. Jordan: Blake.... Leonard: Now. I leave you to it you two. (Leonard leaves with Blake H) Wesker: If you will all follow me, I'll show you your new homes. (The group, seeing they have no choice, start to follow Wesker. However Storm grabs Blake B's arm) Blake B: ! Storm: Except for you. You're coming with me to my office. Blake B: Wha- Storm: Don't question it. (Storm pulls Blake close) Storm: We've got unfinished business you and I. (Blake B gets a worried look at Storm pulls her away and starts heading to his office. Meanwhile the Defenders are seen being moved forward. The Targhuls of the group get worried by all the looks) Rose:... Grey:... Lenny:.... Raynell: *Tears up a little and hugs herself* I wanna go home... Ghira: It's okay Raynell. Shade: We'll get out of this, I'm sure of it. Max: How? Kim: Yeah we- Zulu: We'll figure it out. As your king, I promise. Targhuls:.... Jack:... Hey where are we going anyway? Wesker: You will see. (The group continues walking before they end up at a bunch of cells) Wesker: Men. Put the humans inside. Alex: Huh? PAct Soldier: And the Targhuls? Wesker:....Take them to the incinerators. Pearl: What?! Rose: *gasp* E-Erin!? Erin: NO! YOU CAN'T! Jessica: Raynell! Sammy! Raynell: *Crying* JESSIE!! (The soldiers begin leading the Targhul away) Fed #1: Zip it pigs! Fed #3: It'll be over soon! Alex: NO!! STOP YOU- (Alex gets zapped too) Pact Soldier: Get in the cells! (The Defenders try and resist but they are all shoved into cells) Erin: ROSIE!!! Emily: LENNY!! Alex: GUYS!!! (The Targhul are all sent away) Yang: NO!! Fed: Sir. (The fed is seen holding Spot in his hand) Fed: I peeled this little snot off the girl. Spot:.... Ruby: Spot?! Kyle: Shit he must've been asleep and we didn't notice! Wesker: Take it away too. Ruby: NO!!! SPOT!!!! Spot: R-Ruby.... (Spot is carried away) Wesker: Enjoy your new home Defenders. (The heroes are all pushed into cells that lock behind them) Alex: Gnn! Emily: No! Wesker: I'll be back once I've finalized how I shall execute you. (Wesker walks off) Alex:..... Erin: Rosie..... (The heroes all sit in the cells before the scene cuts to Blake being tossed into Storm's office) Blake B: GNN!! Storm: *Closes the door* There, much better. (Blake gets up as Storm walks over to a couch and takes a seat) Storm: Sit down Blake. (Blake stands there for a moment but then looks at the one chair in the room. She starts to wlak to it) Storm: No. Not there. Blake B: Its the only seat in the room. Where am I suppose to sit? (Storm just smirks then pats his lap) Blake B:.... You can't be serious... Storm: Do it you little shit! Blake B: !! Storm:....*Sigh* Sorry. What I meant was, come on up kitty cat. Blake B:.... Storm: Dont' make me have to come over and drag you again. (Blake B sighs and shakes her head as she slowly walks over to Storm, then with great reluctance, sits on his lap) Storm: There you go. Blake B:..... Storm: Now then, about our business. Blake B: Are you going to kill me? Storm: Its the same as its always been. I either want to snap your little neck and watch the life leave your eyes. (Blake is silent at that. But then Storm slowly wraps an arm around Blake's waist) Storm: Or I want to make you mine. Blake B:.... Storm: Although, I know it's wrong. To love a freak of nature such as yourself. But still.... (Storm gently puts a hand to her cheek) Storm: Having you here. With me. It makes my heart race. Your scent, your long hair, those eyes of yours. I just can't get enough of it. (Storm strokes Blake face a little) Storm: I know what you are thinking: How can I still love you despite what you've done to me? All I can say is love is a powerful thing after all. Blake B: This... isn't love. Storm: It is love. (Storm removes his hand from her cheeks and puts it on her legs) Storm: Its a love the likes of which I've never felt before. (Storm starts to stroke her thigh) Blake B: !! Storm: And I want to experience every bit of it. (Blake's eyes dart around as she looks for a way to escape Storm. She then sees a stapler on his desk before she grabs it and hits him over the head with it) Storm: Gah! Blake B: *Keeps hitting* Knock! It! Off! (Before Blake can land another blow, Storm grabs her wrist) Blake B: Gnn! Storm: You...little...shit...! (Storm charges lightning into his fist and punches Blake in the stomach) Blake B: GAH!! Storm: WHY MUST YOU FIGHT BACK?!! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW FAR BELOW ME YOU ARE?!?! (Blake lands on the ground in pain) Storm: I've killed Faunus ten times worse than you bitch! Entire families have been executed by my order! What makes you any different?! Blake B:.... Storm:... No talking huh? Fine. (Storm starts to shooting electricity at Blake B who screams in pain) Storm: I'll make you SCREAM!!! (Storm continues electrocuting Blake) Storm: Come on kitty cat! Scream! Scream for mercy you insignificant pest! (Blake continues to scream in pain. Storm continues this for several moment but then finally stops) Storm:... It hurts. Didn't it? Blake B:..... (Storm grabs her and makes her stand up) Storm: Because now I'm gonna do something that's gonna hurt twice as much. (Storm pulls out a small combat knife) Storm: I'm gonna use this to slice off those freakish ears and turn them into trophies. Blake B:... Storm: Yeah... At least this way, you could pass for human. (Storm then grabs Blake by the neck) Storm: Now hold still, or this hurts more than it should. (Storm smirks before it cuts to the Feds taking the Targhul to the incinerators. Spot is seen struggling in one Feds' hand) Spot: *Grunts* Let me go! Fed: *Shakes Spot* Shut up! Spot: Stop it! And let go! Where are you- (Suddenly Spot then sees the rest of the Targhuls in a room with some guards plus a giant machine in front of them) Spot:....Huh? Fed: End of the line freaks. (The Fed steps up with Spot next to others) Pact Soldier: So. Who's first? Targhuls:..... Zulu: And you call us monsters.... Fed: What was that? Zulu: You heard me. You're the monsters. Pact Soldiers: Oh you little- Raynell: *Crying* Please! Please don't do this! Show some mercy please! Fed:.... *Points to Raynell* That one first. Raynell: *Gasp* Pact Soldier: Right away. Raynell: NO PLEASE!!! (The soldiers grab onto Raynell's arms and carry her over to the incinerator) Raynell: *Crying* PLEASE!! JESSIE, SAVE ME!! Zulu: RAYNELL!!! (The soldiers shove her in and close the door. Raynell starts banging from the inside) Raynell: *Crying* PLEEEEEEEEASE!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! Pact Soldier: Too bad. Pact Soldier #2: Say, you there. Fed: Hm? Pact Soldier: Why don't you give her that baby as a partner? Zulu: !! Fed: With pleasure. Come on little guy, let's- (The Fed notices that Spot is now missing from his hand) Fed:....Uhhhhh. Pact Soldier: Wait. Where did he go? Rose: *Thinking* Spot??? where did- Fed #2: HEY!! GET OFF THAT!!! (Spot is seen near a bunch of controls as a Fed tries to grab him) Fed #2: Hold still you little shit! (Spot uses his speed to avoid the Fed's grasp) Spot: Hold on guys, Spot's here to save the day! Pact Soldier:.... Um. Get him. (The Fed and Pact Soldiers all make a rush at Spot who evades) Fed: HOLD! STILL! Pact Soldier #3: LITTLE SHIT!!! (Spot avoids each grasp as he looks around the console) Spot: Come on come on, which one of these is the door control?! Pact Solider #2: YOU STUPID LITTLE- *pulls out pistol* Fed: NO DON'T!! (The soldier shoots the gun but Spot dodges as the bullet hit the controls causing it all to short out) Fed: YOU IDIOT!!! YOU BROKE IT!! Pact Soldier: That means- (The incinerator door opens, releasing Raynell) Raynell: *Gasp* Fed: Shit! Fed #2: It doesn't have a Dampener on! Raynell: I don't???? *Looks at herself* I DON'T!!! Pact Soldier: STOP HER!! (The Soldiers all rush but Raynell shoots out tendrils to grab them) Fed: Gah! Fed #2: Shit! Rose: Nice one Raynell! Raynell: Spot, slime the others' dampeners! Spot: YOU GOT IT!! (Spot speeds over to Zulu and slimes his dampener off) Zulu: Oh man! Thanks Spot you saved us!! Spot: You bet I did! Zulu: Let's get the dampeners off the others quickly! Spot: Right! (As Spot and Zulu get to work, scene goes over to Blake Hendricks who's a sleep on a dark floor) Blake H:....*Groans* (Blake begins to wake up before he looks around) Blake H: Wha....Where am I...? ???: Blake Hendricks. Blake H: !! Who's there!? ???: Son of the great shadow king Alkorin. How I've long for the two of us to meet face to face. (Blake then sees Leonard in the darkness) Blake H: Leonard... Leonard: Oh please, call me Jeremy Mr. Hendricks. Blake H: How about I call you "Fuck Face"? Leonard:... Charming. Blake H: You killed Cpt. Jarons. Leonard: For good reason. Blake H: Because he called you out? Leonard: That and he was useless to me. Blake H: Useless huh? Leonard: Exactly Hendricks. Besides, I have a replacement right here in front of me. Blake H:.... Are you serious? Leonard: Oh very. Blake H: You offering me a job? Leonard: More like an opportunity. (Abyssal then appears in front of Blake) Blake H: !! Leonard: You're the son of the God of Darkness. Meaning somewhere within your soul, you must have some kind of untapped God-Like potential. And I intend to extract it. (Blake backs away) Blake H: Whoa whoa hold on, I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't have that kind of power! Leonard: Like hell you do. (Abyssal moves closer to Blake) Blake H: Gnn! Get back! Abyssal: Calm down child. This'll be painless. Leonard: He's right. No pain will come to you. Blake H:..... (Blake looks in fear as Abyssal moves closer to him) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales